Hybrid powered vehicles and pure electric vehicles are being used more and more widely, while how to charge electric vehicles is a problem that must be solved. Traditional wired charging methods require the vehicle to be driven to a designated charging position, and then to be charged by an electric cable. Generally the cost for building charging stations to implement such wired charging is high. In addition, the fact that the number of such charging stations is relatively small and the coverage of the charging stations is limited causes inconveniences to users of the electric vehicles.
With the development of artificial intelligence technologies, full self-driving automobiles have gradually become possible, while traditional wired charging will not be able to meet the requirements of such full self-driving automobiles. Some wireless automobile charging system charge electric vehicles through electromagnetic induction, but this method needs to generate relatively high electromagnetic radiation inside and around the vehicles. If the driver and the passengers are inside the vehicle during charging, such relatively high electromagnetic radiation would tend to cause negative effects on their health.